Keeping It Up
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Noelle really wants to go out and Seth wants to make sure she's ready for it, but he knows that there's something bugging her in the back of her mind...


**A/N: Hello loves. This just popped into my head after a date with my boyfriend and I wanted to get it down. I should be doing other things, but I'm not. Weird. Lack of motivation and brain power maybe. We'll see. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Seth was relaxing on the bed when Noelle jumped onto it and straddled his legs. The Superstar looked into her sea blue eyes and smiled as he settled his hands on her hips, squeezing them. He was happy that she was perking back up from that slump before Halloween and now they were together, kinda in secret because Noelle didn't want the whole WWE Universe knowing about their relationship yet, with her ex still being an issue and her mom…Seth was just happy that she was back to being Noelle and letting him share the experience with her.

"What's up, baby girl?" Seth asked, watching her as she slid her hands over his shoulders.

"I want to go out," Noelle said, tilting her head to the side so that her raven black hair spilled over her shoulder in a wave.

Seth chuckled. "Isn't that what we're doing? Going out?"

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Seth!" she whined.

"Noelle!" Seth whined back, squeezing her hips again. "Tell me what you want, baby girl."

"I wanna go out-out," Noelle told him, wiggling her hips. "Out of this hotel. Out for the night. You know, out."

"Like a date?"  
"Duh."

"You actually want to go out where the people can see us and …"

Noelle put a finger to his lips, silencing him, and gave him a look. "Take me on a date, Seth. I know you're tired of hiding this and taking me out in the middle of the night, so let's do this. Let's go out."

Seth grinned and kissed her finger, giving it a playful nibble to get a giggle out of her. He knew it was a big step for her to want to go out at such an early hour. Usually they went on dates at midnight or later, when the crowds had thinned out and there was less of a chance of being seen. There wasn't much they could do at those hours, but they had made the best of it.

"What do you want to do, Noelle?" Seth asked, running his thumbs in circles over her hipbones. "Remember where we are?"

"Kentucky," Noelle said with a nod. "Close to home turf. So…" She thought for a moment. "Bowling."

"Bowling," Seth repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bowling." She flopped off of him and reached across the bed for her phone, allowing him access to her curvy butt and therefore the ability to give her a booty pop. "Seth! Naughty!"

Seth laughed and rubbed her butt through her jeans as she flipped through the screens on her phone. He waited patiently until she rolled over and gave him a happy smile.

"Found it!" she declared proudly.

"Found what?"

"The bowling alley," Noelle said, rolling her eyes again. She held her phone over her head and looked at the screen. "There's one about three miles away from here that's cheap and they're open right now. We could go there and play a few games, have some soda, nachos. Ooh! They have arcade games there too and pool tables! Sweet!"

"There's a problem with that, baby girl," Seth said gently, poking her stomach. "You don't play pool."

Noelle pouted as she lowered her phone. "Oh…that's your thing."

"That's right."

The Diva looked at him for a moment. "Teach me?"

Seth nodded. "Sure, I will. I'll teach you everything that you want to know."

"Yes!" Noelle exclaimed, wiggling her feet. "Teach me everything!" She reached up and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. "Everything." Noelle pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Seth kissed her and braced a hand next to her as he loomed over her. Noelle hooked her leg around his waist and brought her heel into his ass before nipping his bottom lip. Seth let out a little growl and broke the kiss.

"You're not going to get to that bowling date if you keep this up, baby girl," he warned, grazing his nose against hers.

"Meh," Noelle said, reaching up to yank on his beard lightly.

"That's another booty pop for you," Seth told her with a smirk. "I'm still keeping count."

Noelle's eyes sparkled. "How many am I up to?"

"I ain't tell you that, baby girl," Seth whispered, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"Meh," Noelle said lightly against his lips. "Meh, meh, meh."

Seth laughed and ran his hand up her side, tickling her ribs. "Someone seems to enjoy those booty pops."

Noelle twisted under him, trying to get away from his tickling fingers. "Seth, no, no! No tickling! I'll behave!" She giggled and pulled him down so that he was laying on top of her and couldn't tickle her comfortably. "Stop with that tickling and take me out, please."

"You need shoes, Noelle," Seth pointed out, tapping his shoe against her sock covered toe. "Then I'll take you to this bowling alley you want so badly to go to."

"Okay, okay." Noelle patted him on the ass and then rolled them over so she was on top. "I win." She slid off of him and hurried around the room. "Where'd I put my shoes? There they are!"

Seth sat up and watched her hop on one foot, then the next, putting her shoes on. _God, I love her_, he thought, raking a hand through his hair as he scooted to the edge of the bed.

Noelle moved over to the side of the bed as she slid her purse over her shoulder and put her hands on his shoulders. "Seth, I'm ready for this," she promised, looking into his eyes.

"I know," Seth said with a smile, putting his hands on her hips. "I'm happy for you, for us, Noelle. We've got this. I've got you."

"I know you do," Noelle purred, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. She smiled and backed up. "Now let's go! I wanna kick your butt at bowling!"

Seth laughed and popped up onto his feet. "As if."

OOOOOOOOO

Noelle skipped ahead of him to their assigned bowling lane and dropped her purse next to a chair before slipping out of her shoes. Seth tilted her head to the side and eyed her ass for a moment, earning a laugh from Noelle when she caught him as she grabbed her bowling shoes and put them on. Seth grinned and sat down, putting his own on. He keyed in their names on the panel and looked over as some guys farther down the alley let out cheers and whoops as they messed around at their respective lane. So far, Seth and Noelle remained unnoticed as Superstars of the WWE and he hoped that they wouldn't be ambushed by overexcited fans, but was prepared to handle it if need be.

"You can't laugh at me if I mess up," Noelle told him as Seth rose to his feet to grab a ball. "I haven't been bowling in five years."

"I bowled last year with Roman and Renee," Seth said, cracking his knuckles before picking up a ball. "It's easy. You never forget." He stepped onto the floor and bowled, knocking down seven of the ten pins. "See?"

"I wanna see you get a spare," Noelle said, swaying to the song playing on the loud speakers of the alley. Country music of course, but Seth didn't mind as long as Noelle was happy. "Go for it."

Seth lined himself up and bowled a spare. Noelle clapped her hands and slipped onto the floor, selecting a light ball for herself. She got four and then three, pouting slightly. Seth tried to keep her laughing as he kept knocking down pins and her score remained lower than his. He offered tips that she tried to follow, but she clapped a hand to her head and stomped her foot when she got a gutter ball.

"Not nice," she complained, hopping off the floor and walking over to a table as the pins reset.

"You're getting better and better," Seth said, putting his hands on her elbows as he came up behind her. "I promise, baby girl, you're doing great."

"Meh," Noelle said, sipping her Dr. Pepper.

Seth popped her on the booty, earning a small laugh from her. She bumped her ass back against him, trying to shove him off of her, but Seth kept her in the circle of his arms. Noelle turned her head and looked at him with one sea blue eye. Seth grinned at her and made a kissy face. The Diva turned her head more, presenting her lips to him. Seth kissed her softly, holding her close to him.

"I'm so going to get more kisses later," Noelle whispered when he parted from her after placing another quick kiss on her lips.

"And cuddles and booty pops," Seth said, squeezing her. He glanced over a few lanes and saw the boys laughing still, though he noticed a couple had their phones out and one had his phone trained on them. "Looks like we might be noticed, baby girl."

"Oh well," Noelle said, scooping up her drink and taking another sip. "It was bound to happen at some point." She turned around and looked at him. "It's your turn, Seth. Last frame of this game."

Seth shook his head and moved over to grab his ball. "You're not scared of Dan finding out or your mom asking questions?"

"You helped me block both their numbers on my phone. The only thing they can do is come to your place after I finish moving the rest of my stuff there next week and harass me there." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that scared."

Seth bowled his last frame and watched the Diva pick up her ball. She didn't look scared in the face, but he could read her eyes pretty well. Noelle was bothered by the idea of Dan coming to his place to harass her. That dick that had used her and abused her before she got free. And her mom? Seth didn't want to think about it.

He let her bowl her frame in which she got two strikes and a six before putting his hands on her arms and looking down into her eyes. "Noelle, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised her. His hand slipped up when she didn't say anything and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "We're in this together, baby girl. And I'll be by your side every step of the way. Okay?"

"Okay," Noelle whispered, staring up at him.

"And I'm proud of you for making it this far," Seth continued, looking at her face, seeing everything that he loved about this woman that had captured his heart so easily. "You could have given up a long time ago, but you fought through it. You preserved. You survived."

"You helped me," Noelle reminded him quietly.

"I did and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Seth told her softly. "And I'm always going to love you."

Noelle smiled at him. "I love you too."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and hugged her tightly against him. Noelle leaned her head against his shoulder and popped him on the ass quickly. Seth laughed as she danced back and moved behind a chair, looking at him with laughter in her eyes.

"Noelle," he laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Get another game up," she ordered, kneeling on the chair. "I wanna kick your ass. I think I have an idea of how to do it." Noelle smiled at him. "I'll let you play with the booty later if you win this round."

"Best two out of three, huh?" Seth asked, starting up the next game. "I like those odds."

**OOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What did you think? It was quick and random at points but I tried. Merry Christmas and happy holidays and I hope you have a wonderful evening! Thank you all! -Scarlet**


End file.
